The present disclosure relates generally to electronic message management systems and services and in particular to techniques for managing calendar invitations received from different messaging services.
Calendar invites are typically sent by one user (an organizing user, or organizer) as a message through a messaging service (e.g., email) to a number of invited users (invitees). Depending on the messaging service used by each of the users (the meeting organizer and the invited users), the calendar invite can be handled differently. For example, between users of the same messaging service, the calendar invite can be handled natively by the messaging service application to update the recipient's calendar and respond to the organizer with the recipient's attendance status. However, users of different messaging services can use different messaging service applications which may not handle calendar invites natively. For example, the recipient user may be forced to exit the messaging service application and open a calendar application to add the invite to their calendar and respond with an attendance status. This may generally result in a poor user experience.